In(separa)bles
by mmmartta3
Summary: Porque, a pesar de que George sin Fred es un poquito menos George, la vida sigue.


**_Disclaimer: _**Nada de esto es mío, ni Fred, ni George, ni ningún pelirrojo con pecas.

_Este fic participa en el Mini reto: "¡Feliz cumpleaños Fred y George!" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

_Primer puesto en el __Mini reto: "¡Feliz cumpleaños Fred y George!" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

"_Querido Fred,_

_Ya van veintitrés, hermano. Perece que sólo hace un par de días desde que te fuiste... Aunque intente no demostrarlo, sigo sintiendo el vacío que dejaste al marcharte. En el fondo sé que si leyeras estas palabras te reirías de lo lindo, llamándome maricón y cursi, pero me daría igual, porque eso significaría que estarías aquí. _

_Las cosas en casa van un poco mejor. No he vuelto a La Madriguera, pero visito día sí día no a mamá. A la pobre le está costando superar tu marcha, casi tanto como a mí. Pero no te voy a hablar de cosas tristes, hoy no. Cuando te diga esto, probablemente desees que me muera para poder estrangularme allá donde quiera que vayamos al morir. Angelina y yo estamos juntos. Bueno, oficialmente juntos, ya sabes. Ya te conté en mi última carta que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y al final ha pasado, supongo que era inevitable. No puedo evitar pensar que te ve un poco a ti cuando me mira, igual que te veo yo cuando descubro mi reflejo en sus ojos. No lo dudes, Freddy, voy a darle la vida que tú no pudiste. Le daré una familia e intentaré hacerla feliz, por ti. No me malinterpretes, no es que no la quiera, pero sé que ambos nunca podremos dejar atrás tu recuerdo. _

_Todavía no le he contado a mamá lo mío con Angelina, seguro que se pone histérica y empieza a planear una boda. Hablando de bodas, el pequeño Ronnie se va a casar antes que yo, ya hay fecha. Quién lo hubiera dicho, ¿verdad? Después de todas las bromas que le gastamos, ahora es él quien consigue casarse antes. Sorprendente. Ginny y Harry van por el mismo camino, ella dice que no, pero yo sé que acabará cediendo a las insistencias de mamá. Está deseosa por ver a su pequeña vestida de blanco._

_Deberías estar aquí para ver a Fleur. No queda nada de su cuerpo de veela, ahora parece que lleve un flotador. O mejor, parece un globo a punto de explotar. Va a ser niña y Bill dice que la llamarán Victorie, en honor a la victoria en La Batalla. Ya sabes cómo es Bill, tenía que convertir en un rollo hasta elegir el nombre de su hija. _

_Y hablando de peñazos, Percy sigue negándose a presentarnos su novia. Sólo hemos conseguido sacarle que se llama Audrey. No nos lo ha dicho, pero yo creo que es una muggle, y que por eso no quiere que la conozcamos. Me apuesto cinco galeones a que aún no se ha atrevido a hablarle del mundo mágico. _

_Charlie y papá también están bien. A papá le va bien en su nuevo puesto, parece contento y pasa la mayoría del tiempo con mamá. Al final consiguió arreglar la moto de Sirius y me ha prometido que la probaremos juntos, en fin, alguna ventaja tenía que tener haberle ayudado con ese cacharro. _

_Ya no me queda nadie de quien hablarte, Fred. La tienda va viento en popa, y me complace informarte de que le seguimos haciendo la vida imposible a McGonagall. _

_Hoy todos están muy tristes. Mamá ha hecho una tarta y hemos comido toda la familia en La Madriguera. Cuando nazca el bebé y Percy y yo traigamos a nuestras parejas, estoy seguro de que no cabremos en la mesa. Los regalos han estado bien, pero me habría gustado tenerte a mi lado. Ya sabes, no soy capaz de pensar buenas bromas bajo presión y ha sido un poco muermo. _

_Alguien me ha dicho que si escribes una carta y luego la quemas esta llega a su destinatario. No la letra, por supuesto, pero sí los sentimientos que había en ella. Esta es la centésimo séptima carta que escribo y pienso quemar. Te echo de menos, Fred. Hay días en los que todavía espero que alguien acabe las frases que dejo a mitad. _

_Feliz cumpleaños, hermano. "_

* * *

Sé que se han escrito montones de fics con esta temática y con este formato, simplemente quería aportar mi granito de arena.

Un besito con sabor a nostalgia.


End file.
